theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
EyeofCalamity
Another one of the oldest players of The World, EyeofCalamity is was the Head of Field Administration and Designing before the game was shut down. He was the lead force behind new Dungeons and the several Events that took place in The World. Beginning EyeofCalamity started off as a player back somewhere around the middle of 2005. Back then The World had all 5 servers open to any player of any lvl with very limited ammounts of fields and dungeons (about 5 per server). He made good friends with a player named "Redstreak" and started to lvl while palling around with Redstreak and the administrators "Subaru" and "Eclipse". Somewhere around a month or two after his joining All the players were Teleported by Subaru to Prison with no escape but to Log Out in the Hidden Admin Server known as "ROOT Server", to see who could stay inside the longest. EyeofCalamity waited and waited and eventually all the other players had left making him the winner, thus he was teleported away to nearby dungeon by Havoc, but instead of a prize he was offered a job as a Moderator, which he gladly accepted. He began his Moderating duties, doing the usual Kickings and Bannings if necessary while the Admins would give him anything he wanted, such as GP or items, and due to the slow production of Maps being produced he offered to become a Mapper for CC Corp. Quite a while afterwards Jstacko finally gave him Mapping powers and warped him to a secluded map alone for 1 hour to see what he would whip up. EyeofCalamity had never used the mapping system before but with the help of Subaru's tips he managed to make a halfway decent Field and was allowed to keep his Mapping Powers. He started to go crazy with maps, almost doubling the amount of Dungeons per server, having fun with the Warping commands to surprise players. He started to go outside the norm and created new unique dungeons, which eventually ended up with him making his first Even Area: "The Black Tower". Through the months he soon got the 3rd Access Lvl in Admin Status allowing him to make Items and Monsters, allowing much more complicated dungeons to be created and Special Hidden Areas with Special Monsters. Though lots of his Maps were deleted through The World Version Updates he would always try to keep a fair amount up and running. Today With The World's shut down EyeofCalamity was let go. Special Areas Event Area: The Black Tower: EyeofCalamity's first Event Area, a Dark Castle surrounded by lava with 4 floors that contained puzzles for the players to solve to move on. The first floor was filled with Mapping errors, like being able to walk over a bottomless pit and a hidden door in the Statue, the second floor was a well maped maze with monsters called "Black Tear Dots" that had lots of HP that would get in the way, the third floor was several rooms with teleporters that would take you to the other rooms, and the 4th floor was a maze with invisible walls with passages that changed depending on what Class you were. At the top of the Tower were 2 Data Bug monsters and a Caged door that could only be opened with a Key obtained in another Area outide of the Tower, Once opened the first player that reached the end was greated by EyeofCalamity and awarded a Twilight Bracelet, while also gaining the Tower's prize the "Crystal Tavern Key". Crystal Tavern: In Mac Anu in between the 2 Flags on the right was a Tavern with chairs that players could go in and chat in a quiet room. Across from this Tavern after the release of "The Black Tower" was added a second Tavern known as the Crystal Tavern. Much like the other tavern it was a place for players to come and chat, but was decorated beautifully and had a Joke shop with Items that were useless other than to have fun with, as well as a door up north that lead to the Administration Room. Later after Version 5.0 deleted most of the maps the Crystal Tavern reappeared in a Snow Dungeon that again required a special key to enter. Though it had new rooms the decorations were the same and the Joke Shop was remade as well. Later on though the Crystal Tavern obtained a Chim Gate that lead to a special PVP area known as "The Arena". The Chase Vault: Originally the Chase Vault was an area with no ground tiles and AIDA spread throughout it. Not having an Area name the players quickly deamed it the AIDA Castle, due to a Tri Edge mark leading to this area unfinished. EyeofCalamity quickly removed the AIDA from the castle and once again barred it off until the area was finished and debugged. An area themed around the legend of the Chase Vault, a Story how coffins moved on their own throughout a crypt with no explanations. The story of the Vault is told throughout the Area with Signs, eventually taking the player to a Grave with a special NPC that would not always appear.. The NPC was nameless and had no sprite, but the mystery around it was sometimes you could see it but sometimes you couldn't, while if someone was in the room with you and could see it but you can't. EyeofCalamity was supposedly attacked by Ovan here causing a Tri Edge mark to be etched into the Vault's castle wall, which upon walking up to would teleport the player to the HHFHG. HHFHG: Hidden Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground was a second but better mapped version of the Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground Area. It was originally reached through a Tri Edge mark in Guin Taligra if players presented a Aromatic Grass to the Mark. Instead of the Statue of Aura however it had a Fountain and Ivan could be found wondering around the Halls. It's original purpose was a secret area that Redstreak and Eye could both go whenever they wanted to just be alone and not bothered. Once it's location was moved to the Chase Vault however it simply became a Safe Zone Hang Out for players in certain Guilds. There was also a Prom Night Event that was held here, and for the occasion EyeofCalamity changed the tiles and music to something more romantic, they were changed back once the Event was over. The Cat Market: The Cat Market was a field in a Town setting with over 16 maps that made it up. The trick to going through the area was to find a bed in town and "sleep" till either Night or Day. Some doors would only be open during the day and same with Night. The end of the area was a Giant House that could be found near the Entrance of the area but needed a key that could be bought from a NPC version of EyeofCalamity in the basement of a house that required you to work your way through the Area to reach. In the daytime version of the House was a Plant monster that dropped good items, while the nighttime version of the House had a door at the end of the hallway that lead to one of EyeofCalamity's Envent Areas: The Shadow Palace. Event Area: The Shadow Palace: The Shadow Palace was EyeofCalamity's second Event Area, that had monsters above lvl 99. These monsters were usually far too powerful for even a lvl 99 character to hit, unless the player bought a Breakable item called "Shine Brighter" from a NPC version of EyeofCalamity in the Cat Market. The Palace's halls were littered with strong creatures ready to kill anyone that passed by, as well as several puzzles that players would have to work around to get the 4 keys. The keys would work for several puzzles but they would all need to be used to get passed the final gate to reach the Dungeon's boss. I giant Grim Reaper like boss that needed at least 2 people with a Shine Brighter to take down, which always would drop a Twilight Braclet. Also in the Basement of this area was a Blue Cubia Gomora, as well as a magical staircase that took players to a redone version of the old Admin Server: ROOT Server. New ROOT: Was a redone version of the Administration Server, with much better tiles. Finally reachable by players this spot became a well known hang out spot for several people, but most noticeably by Org XIII, who with the help of EyeofCalamity obtained Rare Illegal Items for the Org XIII Event. Penguin Island: Was an Island in the middle of the ocean with Penguins scattered across it. Upon walking into the area the player was transformed into a Penguin and could swim in the water around the stage or just walk around on land. Ivory Shore: Was a Field that was requested by a player and EyeofCalamity made for them as a form of Party Area. It was a Beach with a special Shop that sold Beach Related Joke Items. Players could also swim in the Ocean up to an Island with a Mini Dungeon that would take them to a Prize Island with a Joke item named Wand of Gamelon which was a reference to the game "Legend of Zelda: Wand of Gamelon". Event Area: Guin Taligra: Was a Castle with 2 Main floors and the Roof. The name does not actually mean anything. The first floor was composed of a single maze with 18 Maps that would continuously loop. The Second floor, which was found once players went from Map to Map in the first floor in a specific Order, was 3 maps long with lots of monsters named "Grave" blocking off the doorways. After passing through the Graves the player would find themselves trapped unless they walked passed a bridge that would only reveal itself if you were to walk near it. The Bridge would take the players to a Staircase leading to the Roof, which was a Field and could be used to log out after the player was finished on the roof, which was also a Field. Ivan could also be found on the Staircase, which was a slight reference to Ivan Graves, a WW2 Pilot. The Roof had 2 different Graves that both dropped a key, both of which were needed to open the door to the Cage at the top with the prize Item "Jade Shine Brighter". The Jade Shine Brighter was later removed and replaced with an item called "Black Tear Dot" (named after the monsters in the Black Tower). There was also a "secret" hidden wing in the Castle where players had to cheat to get to (also known as /Ref Glitch Hack). In this Wing was a lvl 99 Statue Version of Grave that dropped a key to one of two doors to the north of it.. After unlocking the doors there were teleporters on the other side of both that would take players to special Prize Rooms with High Lvl Items, however if players were to /ref glitch Hack on the door to the left they would find another hidden room in the Prize Area that would take them to another teleporter. However the teleporter would only take them to a room sealed off by a cage, but in the room with the teleporter was also a hidden pathway that if followed would take the player to a Hidden Teleporter which would take them behind the caged off area to find a Twilight Bracelet. Once players found the Hidden Rooms they quickly blabbed it's existence any everyone obtained a Twilight Bracelet, which was not expected as EyeofCalamity thought that players would want to keep the info to themselves but was wrong, so everyone's Twilight Bracelet was taken away and the Hidden Wing was removed. The Field for Guin Taligra was also home to several Player Pets. Event Area: The Crystal Castle: Was to be The World's final Event Area. It was EyeofCalamity's original Area that used his Game Tiles and His Original Monsters. The Area itself had a storyline of how the creatures of the tower were EyeofCalamity's "Children" who had their father taken away from them "presumably by Ovan". The Area was found by several clues found in the center of Face Emblems that were similar to the Tri Edge marks on the ground. The Clues took the players to a Special underground cave area in Omega Server with a Face Emblem on the ground with Ivan circling it. They players would originally use an item on the symbol to reach the Castle but EyeofCalamity was once again attacked by Ovan in this area, the resulting battle produced a Tri Edge mark that lead the players to the Castle's base. The Castle's Main floor was open for public, the upper floors were still under construction however. Once the upper floors were available EyeofCalamity placed a Chim Gate that required the players to use the Black Tear Dot to access the Second Floor's maze.. This maze was composed of 12 maps and was the combination of a regular maze and the Guin Taligra Maze, a maze with several passages that had to be gone through in a specific order, resulting in only 2 correct passages in the thousands of possibilities. Once players got through the maze they entered a room with a Face Emblem on the floor and a passage to another room, the new room was filled with Water and players would have to look through the water for 1 or both of 2 items, while trying to avoid the NPC's. 1 of the items would take the player to the next floor, while the other would teleport the player to a small stage where they would fight the Castle's first boss "Plum". Once defeated would drop a rare item. The Next floor was an outside staircase that was filled with monsters called "Mint" and "CoaCao" that were Ball Data Bug monsters. Once the player reached the top of the staircase they entered another room with a Face Emblem on the floor and another passage. The passage took them to another room, this time filled with lava, that if the player's accidentally stepped on would instantly die. Inside the lava was a small maze of land that had two items on opposite ends, as well as Mint and CoaCoa's roaming around in it, 1 of the items taking the player to the next floor while the other taking them to the Castle's Second Boss "Rasberry". This boss had a slightly larger fighting area but was accompanied by a "Gomorra Gamma", once defeated it would drop a Twilight Braclet. The next floor was merely a broken staircase which hidden on it was the final item to be used in the room ahead. Once players grabbed the item and ventured into the room and used it they would be teleported to the Castle's final boss "Blueberry". Much like Rasberry this boss had a slightly larger fighting area but was accompanied by 2 Gomorra Gammas. Blueberry was also the only Data Bug Boss in the Castle and once defeated would drop a Key that could be used in a Root Town to Access the 6th Server, Twilight Town. When players picked up the item it was instantly bound to the player's character and also allowed the character to lvl beyond lvl 99, up to 200. Twilight Town: The 6th Server that was the final prize for beating the Crystal Castle Event Area. This was a much larger Root Town than the others and sported a Chaos Gate, a Petting Zoo, a Cathedral, a Pool, a Monster Arena, and a Calamity Gate which lead players to a special field that was basically an entire world and was above lvl 99. Special Items and NPCs Item: Calamity Coin A Calamity Coin was an expensive new kind of Currency which was EyeofCalamity's way of Combating Shop's Spending Limit. 1 Coin was worth 10,000 GP, and could be bought at the Joke Item shop to purchase the Joke Items, or sold back to the shop for your money back. NPC: Ivan Ivan was a lvl 99 Data Bug cat that wondered around in areas that EyeofCalamity deamed "Special" (such as the end of Event Areas or Hidden Areas). Ivan is named after one of EyeofCalamity's original character who is a half tom cat, half fox, with two tails. Here is the list of Ivan locations: -Entrance of New ROOT -HHFHG -StairCase to Roof of Guin Taligra -Crystal Cavern -Admin Room Item: Jade Token EyeofCalamity's personal Admin item, which he portrayed as a small green Gong that hung from the end of his Pole Arm. It was also an AIDA infected item. Item: Shine Brighter Was originally a breakable item that could be bought off a NPC version of EyeofCalamity to combat creatures above lvl 99. It was removed upon Version 5.0's release. Item: Jade Shine Brighter Was a remake of the Shine Brighter which essentially did the same thing but could not be broken. Item: END Contrary to popular believe the "END" was merely lvl 80 Armor, that was found in the Hidden Wing of Guin Taligra. It is really good armor and is not obtainable anymore due to the Wing being closed off. Item: The MEGA Surge Was a special item to be added into the Final Event of The World which gave players a green Aura and allowed them to move twice as fast as usual. It also allowed the player to travel over MEGA Spikes that instantly killed any player not using it. NPC: Cubia Though his presence in The World was brief and mysterious players knew that Cubia must be somewhere lurking in the game. EyeofCalamity secretly had a Final Event planned after the Crystal Castle that involved Cubia and The MEGA Surge. This Event was however shot down by Jstacko and EyeofCalamity was barred from making it. Cubia (who's appearance would be a new Green version to match The MEGA Surge) was to be The World's final boss. Item: Hollow Mask Was an item that could be purchased in the Joke Item Shop for 5000 Calamity Coins and was supposed to be a Stat Booster, however EyeofCalamity was unable to make the item actually work for no known reason. Item: Plushi Was a Joke Item that was essentially a Plushie of certain characters on The World. Players could suggest new Plushi's or EyeofCalamity would just make them. NPC: Gomorra Gamma Where big Red Spikey Monsters that were lvl 99 Data Bug creatures that paralyzed players upon being touched. EyeofCalamity would often use these to keep players out of specific areas such as The Chase Vault when it was unexpectedly released to the public prematurely. Off The World EyeofCalamity is a 21 year old who lives with a roomate in downtown Lincoln NE. He has long brown hair that parts in the center and often wears a black Turtle Neck with Orange Sunglasses. He usually spends his time online either Drawing, which his work can be seen on his deviantART page http://machaphasesix.deviantart.com/ , or playing online games such as World of WarCraft, while also getting on MSN to chat with friends. Trivia * EyeofCalamity Is the one that Created the 8 Phases, not Info Man. * EyeofCalamity was a PKK, Player Killer Killer. * EyeofCalamity Made the Sprites for the 8 Phases as well as the AIDA Tiles and Sprites. * EyeofCalamity used to have a game where he would transform into a pot, run around and whoever caught him would recieve GP. * EyeofCalamity despised Flash Mail with a burning passion and would often yell at people for FMing him. * EyeofCalamity created 9 Pieces of 8 as a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean and gave them to players. * EyeofCalamity had a guild named "Silver Ciphers". * EyeofCalamity's favorite 8 Phase is Macha, and he gets very offended when people mispell her name. * EyeofCalamity storywise was attacked several times by Ovan but it is not known if it actually happened or not. Though they would sometimes be seen fighting each other in Lost Grounds. Category:Organisation Category:No longer here Category:Player Category:Long arm